


The Masks We Wear

by Detroitbydark



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: AU, AWA, Apocalypse What Apocalypse, Balance of Power, F/M, Kink, Pseudo-Incest, WhiteKraken, useless bitch writes smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 00:10:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18354572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detroitbydark/pseuds/Detroitbydark
Summary: Sometimes we wear masks to hide our true selfs; other times we discover ourselves because of them.





	The Masks We Wear

**Author's Note:**

> So I’d had an idea for a Seductress/Dark!Vanya I mentioned it to @thefudge and they ran with it and did a phenomenal job with Little Panda Paws. This is what I came up with. As usual it evolved from what I originally planned but I’m not mad at it.
> 
> Please be gentle, I’ve never shared smut I’ve written so this is me dipping my toes in the proverbial waters. I have two more chapters of this rattling around in my head so there may be more to come. I hope you enjoy!

Halloween was Vanya’s favorite holiday hands down. She couldn’t remember when she’d become so enamored with it but as long as her memory served her it was the only holiday that really mattered. 

Maybe it was her inner goth.

Maybe it was the preternatural sweet tooth she possessed. 

Maybe, just maybe, it was because on Halloween she could be anyone she wanted, even if it was just another version of herself.

The club was packed with party-goers. The music thrummed. Vanya could feel the bass tickle up through her toes. She glanced about as others danced, more than happy to sit in costume and just...be. Vanya sipped at her gin and tonic daintily.

Her go-to costume for years had been nearly identical to the same outfit she’d grown up wearing. The school girl outfit had been sized up to fit the curves of a grown woman but in every other way it was near identical.

Except for the mask. 

She’d never been allowed one of those as a child. She hadn’t been special enough. 

In another dimension, she liked to think, she’d have had powers and the mask she wore now would have been as much a part of her life as the training and the missions. Life had not been fair to her and so she used Halloween as her one night to pretend she was like her siblings, like she was special.

Warm bodies came together all around her but she found herself an island, alone on her stool in a sea of people. She was pleasantly free of anyone who would ruin her illusion. Invisible in plain sight, that had always been her power anyway, right?

Or at least she’d semmed invisible until he showed up.

It was always like that with Diego.

He was everywhere she didn’t want him, miraculously appearing where he had no right to be. 

Rainy night after rehearsal? There was Diego with a grim expression and an umbrella on the corner outside the theatre bitching that now he was “obligated” to make sure she got home. 

At the doughnut shop drowning her sorrows in cruellers after a bad date? In walks Diego to commiserate about his own rough night (“they didn’t even appreciate the fact that I all but hand delivered those assholes to them!”).

His handsome face was always there, a reminder of all the things she wasn’t and couldn’t be. Maybe if she sat still he’d woukdnt notice her. Like a T-Rex.

She willed him away. Tonight was about her illusion. Tonight was her night to pretend. She didn’t want the real deal Umbrella Academy to remind her of what she wasn’t.

Again, life wasn’t fair to Vanya Hargreeves and she sighed inwardly as her  _ darling  _ brother turned to her. He offered up an off handed compliment about her costume.

A beer bottle hung loosely in his hand and she nodded politely, hoping to turn back to her drink without much fuss. He wasn’t wearing a costume. What a spoil sport.

Even with a few beers in him Diego was an observant bastard.

“Vanya.”

It wasn’t a question as much as an accusation. She took a large swallow of her drink, a moment to decide her next move. That name meant nothing tonight and he wasn’t going to ruin this for her.

“No.”

“What do you mean ‘No’? I think I’d know my own damn-“

“I’m not Vanya.” She said firmly. Diego’s head cocked curiously. 

“All right, I’ll play your game,” he muttered tipping his chin in her direction, “who are you?”

Leaning forward, she allowed a hand to fall to a denim clad knee. “I’m Number Seven.”

Diego chuckled darkly, “There is no Number Seven”

“There is tonight”

Leaning back assessingly, Diego sent her a look, not for the first time, that made her feel like an bug under a microscope.

“What’s your special ability?”

The question caught Vanya off guard. She hadn’t  been ready for him to play along. She should have known better, it wasn’t like this was Luther she was talking to. Diego has never adhered to rules like Number One had, instead, he’d made it a hobby to bend and break them. Why should this be any different?

The alcohol warmed her body as she swallowed another pull, using the time to reassess the game she was playing. It was a dangerous one at best. A small smile spread across her face as she leaned forward. Maybe Number Seven was feeling a little dangerous, a little destructive, herself.

Vanya spoke softly and Diego was forced to lean into her space to hear her over the dull roar of the crowd.

“I know things” she whispered conspiratorially.

“You know things” he repeated slowly, mulling the words over for his own benefit before leaning back and finishing his beer. 

“I know you’re about the buy me a drink.” 

He offered a bemused smile.

“I suppose your right.” 

The bartender was flagged down, a blonde Playboy bunny, but Diego never took his eyes from her as he ordered.

When their drinks arrived they drank in companionable silence. Vanya enjoyed the burn of the alcohol in her throat and the sear of Diego’s eyes on her skin. He was drinking her in like the beer in his hand.

She had become a mystery and Diego loved to solve a mystery. His stool screeched on the linoleum as he slide closer, his knee brushing between her own.

“What else do you know little sister?”

“I know everyone’s dirty little secrets.”

“Example?” He prodded.

“Luther and Allison have been fucking like rabbits since her divorce was finalized.”

His eyes darkened at the admission, “That’s not really a secret. I think we all suspected it. Gonna have to do better than that, baby girl.”

“I know Klaus keeps his emergency stash behind the Vermeer the Mom loves. Five still has that mannequin head in his closet. And,” Her fingers traced tiny circles against his knee, “I know you.”

She had to stop, she knew it. She was about to cross a line and her heart beat double time at the thought of it. 

Two fingers marched from Diego’s knee up his thigh. 

“I know you hate being told what to do but somewhere, deep down inside, part of you  _ really _ likes it.” 

Diego licked his lips and she knew she was on the right track. 

“Something inside you just thrives on having that control taken from you, doesn’t it,  _ brother _ dear?” It was a heady feeling watching as his eyes darkened and knowing she had been the one to do it. 

He grasped her wrist gently, placing her hand on her own knee.

“Vanya, don’t start this game if you can’t finish it.” 

She moved her hand up her thigh and under her skirt, his hand still resting atop it. “I’m not Vanya. I’m Number Seven and I always finish what I start.”

* * *

 

“That’s good. Just like that” she encouraged, looking down to where Diego’s head disappeared under her bunched up skirt. She was taken by the contrast of Diego, the living embodiment of a shadow, against the stark white tile. The sounds he made as he lapped at her cunt were obscene and she let each sound burn into her brain like the movement of a favorite concerto.

She was so close. She’d been close since she’d dragged him into the unisex bathroom and locked the door. The thought of the dirtiness of what they had been about to do had tickled her in all the right ways, exciting and surprising her. Number Seven was a kinky thing, who knew?

Diego had been more than happy to be dragged along behind her, for once, not fighting to take the lead. 

“Look at me Diego.” Her fingers knotted in his hair when he didn’t immediately pull back. He growled against her sex as her grip tightened. Her knees shook as he slipped a second finger inside of her, he was testing her resolve.

“Diego!” She grunted, aiming for stern but not quit hitting her mark. Begrudging fingers slipped from her as did his clever tongue. He looked up with blown pupils and her own juices splashed across his face. She wished she could take a picture, he was a beautiful mess.

“What do you want, Diego?” She finally asked, willing her breathing back to normal. 

“I want to make you come. Please Number Seven. Let me make you feel good.”

Vanya smiled down, “You’ve been such a good pet, using your manners.” Her fingers scratched at his scalp and he all but purred at the sensation. “You need to hurry up though. Don’t think we have much time before someone’s knocking on the door.”

“Yes, Ma’am”

Her teeth sunk into her bottom lip in a weak attempt to stay quiet as he hiked one bent knee onto his shoulder to get better access and went back to his task with a single minded focus that was purely Diego. His tongue stroked and flicked expertly along her sensitive nub.

“Fuck.” She could feel a coil beginning to tighten in her belly, “Unzip your pants and jack yourself off.” She demanded.

Diego groaned at the order and she felt it as much as she heard it. He liked it when she talked dirty. She felt him collect some of her arousal on his hand before beginning to stroke himself. God, she wished she could watch. She wanted to know how he touched himself. She could imagine the tendons in his forearm straining with the exertion.

Two thick fingers slipped back inside her suddenly and she felt her body grip and clench around the digits as they fucked yo into her.

One of her hands twisted in his hair while her other hand began twisting at the dusky pink nipple he’d exposed earlier when he’d pulled down her bra and suckled at her tits. 

Her thighs quivered as the tension began to build, dragging her higher and higher. Diego crooked his fingers inside her and she gasped his name. His slow steady pass began to increase.

“You don’t get what you want” she moaned, “until I get mine”.

“Yes, Ma’am”

The bastard was smiling against her dripping cunt and in that moment she hated him almost as much as she loved-

Her orgasm came like a tsunami. Pleasure washing over her in wave after wave. Diego didn’t  stop, he continued lapping at her soaking cunt as her body was racked with aftershocks.

“Seven, please?” It wasn’t  asked sweetly, but growled and strained. When she looked down she could see the lines of muscle in his neck straining and sweat beading along his forehead..

“You’ve been so good for me” The wet slick sound of his hand flying up and down his cock filled the room. “You can come now Diego.” She offered as a reward.

With a handful more strokes and a choked moan he came, spilling his seed on the cold tile floor.

A loud knock shook the door behind them and Vanya startled. Quickly she began adjusting and smoothing her clothing. When she felt presentable she looked over to Diego. He’s staring at her and for the life of her she couldn’t tell   what he was thinking. 

He stepped closer, his calloused hand moving to cup her cheek, his thumb stroked gently along the black mask still covering her eyes. It was an achingly fond gesture.

“I…” whatever he was about to say was cut off by another volley of pounding on the door. His hand dropped away as Vanya muttered an excuse about needing to go home. 

She was out the door before he could stop her and though she heard her name called behind her she didn’t  stop. She melted into the crowd. Invisible in a plain sight, her true power. Nothing much to see here people.

She found herself out of the club and in a cab before anyone (Diego, Diego, Diego) could find her.

  
  
  
  



End file.
